


Youth

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil!Peter Pan, F/M, a twist on a classic story, lost boy!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: Hello! So i got the idea from once upon a time and their take on peter pan but like my own take on it :) I





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i got the idea from once upon a time and their take on peter pan but like my own take on it :) I

**B** ranches snap and dry leaves crunch against your feet as you sprint through the can't forest. He's not too far behind; he's hot on your trail. You’ve been running forever, desperately trying to lose him but, as you knew from the many scenarios that had gone down like this; once he has his eyes set out for his target, he doesn't let it go. The heavy breathing heaving in your lungs warms your chest as they burn for rest. You turn left and duck through low hanging branches of the tall oak trees. He's catching up, he's gaining.

“Give up” you hear him grunt.A sharp stinging hits your ear as you spot an arrow whizz past you, and another one following it hitting the trunk of the tree you had just past. Changbin, your aide and newest friend was frantically running just a bit in ahead of you, his hands fumbling with the flare he had as rocks came shooting toward him, “Hurry up Y/n!”

 Your feet were starting to betray you, slowing down its pace. You can practically picture Peters smirk when you’d be brought to him but you were not going to give up. Your wide eyes scan your surroundings, you’re almost there except for the few meter drop keeping you from safety, you can now hear the screams of your mates calling for you to run faster, you spot the Jolly Roger almost out of reach.

“Just stop running” you hear him call out from behind you, a faint tint of desperation in his voice. Your eyes squint when a dangerous idea forms in your head. It's risky, but it’s your last shot.

“You and I both know that can't and won't happen”. You grab onto to Changbin’s arm and make a sharp right breaking out of the trees. You run along the edges of Neverland; your ship sails below the cliff. You take a deep breath and run even harder jumping off with Chagbins arm still in your hand, aiming for the wooden deck below.

 Your landing wasn't smooth but you two landed, you lay flat out on the deck, chest rising and falling heavily as you struggle to catch your breath. You open your eyes to  see him standing on the cliff which you once were on, his fist clenched as he throws watches you. You look at the green wearing boy grabbing the sack of stolen pixie dust from out under your leather chest plate; You let it swing it back and forth before letting your head drop back to the deck letting out a tired sigh.

"You'll understand soon enough.” Lee Felix watched as you sailed away with the rest of the pirates on the ship that belonged to the pirate with the shiny silver hook. He looks on as you raise your stolen item in victory, sighing remembering when you were once a lost boy like him.

 

* * *

 

 

 When Peter pan had brought you, the first lost girl to the Neverland forest, Felix was playing swords with his friends. He was just about to win when Nibs had came yelling.

“Pan’s back and hes brought **a girl** with him!” He leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath. Felix immediately stopped mid swing, a girl? In Neverland? The small group scrambled to where their leader was standing.

 You were standing slightly behind him; you looked about Felix’s age. Your eyes were wide at the growing crowd. “Guys meet Y/n, our first lost-girl!” He clapped his hands nudging you in front of him, you smiled. They all hooted clapping their hands. Peter pan scanned the group before pointing to Felix. “Ah Felix! He’s my secondhand man, he’ll show you around while I deal with some stuff” Peter pan grimly rubs his wrinkled forehead calling for a boy named Jeongin to go with him.

 A big smile spread across his freckled face as he held out his hand, “Welcome! I guess we already know each others names so why don't we start with the tour” You shook his hand and returned the smile following him around their little hideout. “So Y/n, where are you from?” Felix walks backwards, facing you with curious eyes. “Somewhere” you vaguely replied.

 Felix laughed shaking his head, “Okay, well welcome to Neverland, I hope it wasn't a bumpy ride- Peter almost dropped me when he brang me”. You giggled imagining the tough looking boy in-front of you clinging to the youthful leader for dear life. “Its was beautiful though i think i caught a few flies” Your eyes squeezed shut at the memory. “Well i can tell you that insects are not on the menu here” He smiled.

 You guys walked past various buildings and wooden huts, Felix telling you every last detail about them until you came across a small hut at the edge of the small village they called home. “This is where you’ll be staying” He gestured to the wing, “Here we have a system, we- the lost boys are warriors of the land” he gloated pushing out his chest, “We train to fight against our enemy, Captain Hook and his malicious group of pirates that torment the seas surrounding neverland. The better you are at combat, the further you go closer into the middle where you can be put in charge and get more space. I’ve been staying in the west wing for a whole 3 months now”. “So humble” You mutter and crack a grin, “I’ll be sure to go easy on you so it doesn't hurt that much when i beat you” You innocently infer his lost. “We’ll see about that”.

 The next day Felix and the rest of the lost boys learned something new; you adapt fast, by the sundown of your third day here you had moved into the east wing beside Peter. Being two out of the four strongest fighters there, you and Felix had to spend a lot of time together helping the other lost boys with training. The two of you eventually became good friends, joined at the hip. You’d always sneak out to talk under the big weeping willow just a few meters away from your rooms. You guys were the bestest friends with a un spoken acknowledgement of the yearning in your hearts.

 Everything was great until you were kidnapped by the infamous captain hook a while back, you were gone for only a week, the boys found you tied up on the edge to the beach yet it was like your whole personality had changed. Felix often found you staring at Peter with an emotion that almost looked like fear, betrayal. You stopped coming to training and would leave lat a night. He felt like something was off. It was only after they had finally captured multiple crew members from a run-in that Felix found out what.

 They were to be used in a trade- them for Tink which they had captured only a few days prior. Though you guys were to play dirty, at your hand, were you to take the shot that would lead to the capture of captain Hook once and for all. When he came with the fluttering fairy in a glass case, Peter singled for you to shoot. You shot, but hit a different target; the lock keeping the captive men hostage.

 All hell broke loose, shockingly to Felix and the rest of the boys, you now were shooting at Peter throwing weapons to the Pirates. You had gone rogue. You had sided with the enemy, at least that what he thought it was.

 

* * *

 

 

 You were heaved up by your crewmates, smiling and swatting their hands away as you all walked to your captain's headquarters, entering with a smile.

 Captain James Hook sat in his velvet red chair, his pencil shakily moving against the scroll of paper, “You think the damn boy could’ve been a little nicer and taken my right hand” he grumbles as he still struggles with the pencil, “I just want to draw a damn map that's all ask”.

 “That's why we let Smee do all of that” You speak to get his attention, his eyes light up when he sees you, “How was the mission kid? any injuries this time?” you smiled softly at your big brother figure. When you first heard of him, Peter had painted the picture that the notorious captain hook was menacing and cold and not capable of loving of any sort, now you knew the truth.

 “We were just grazed with a few arrows nothing major, we got the pixie dust though”. You plopped the little sack onto his chestnut brown desk. He stood up opening the sack, ruffling your hair, “yah! whats with everyone touching my hair?” He chuckled and dumped the contents into a little flask, purple smoke streaming out, putting a smile on his face. “Perfect, it's almost done. Soon we can finally take him down”. You see, Peter Pan isn't who you think he is. Peter Pan doesn't get his youth from the island. He steals it- better yet, steals it from Neverland's very own occupants, the lost boys.

 He’d lure children with the promise to never grow up, never have to deal with being an adult- a rule-free life only if they go with him to Neverland, a special place just past the brightest star and a little to the left. They’d go willingly into his trap, letting them run freely like free ranged chickens awaiting their death. He’d pick them off strategically; an 'attack by hook', homesickness, the night before he brings in a new boy or in your case, a girl. He'd take them far into the forest into a small cave where he'd turn extract everything that made them youthful.

 You would have been another wrinkle-remover if Captain Hook and his crewmates hadn't taken you when Peter had asked you go grab his hat, unknowingly becoming the next victim. You couldn't believe the words coming out of their mouths as they explained Peter Pans true intentions, George still has your bitemarks dented in his right arm. But when they had doused you in this purple fog and you started to remember.

 All the boys who had left, or been kidnapped- why hadn't anyone noticed? It was his flute. All the extracted youthfulness doused the wooden flute made from an bamboo stick and string. Overtime he played it around the campfire or during parties, numbing their memories all while keeping his face wrinkle free

"Is there anything else we need?" You ask, your eyes trained on the vial. Hook nods his head, "a sliver of the flute that has them captured then we can set the potion in motion".

 

* * *

 

 

"We're only going to have one shot at doing this so we need to do this perfectly," Smee said to the group circled around the map of the lost boys' hideout.

 Its been almost a month since you and Changbin had retrieved the sack of pixie dust. You had been sailing the sea plotting a plan for the final stage of this battle. Hook had chess pieces placed on the tough fabric of the map; the back representing us while the white stood in for them. Your lip was in-between your teeth as you set of the white chess pieces recalling where the lost boys set of camp. “This whole part moved over there to make room for the new training grounds. He had another wing built in the middle, there." You used your marker to mark the spot and placed the king on it "Peter stays there including his flute while the strongest fighters stay in the huts surrounding him following different room forming a protective circle around Pan" You move the multiple white pieces until it resembles your memory of when you once lived there.

"I was in the east one, and if he’s still alive, Pan put Ralph there. I've fought him many times and he always uses the same moves- he's an easy opponent." Hook pushes the black pieces along the forest line, "Then we'll attack there, but.." Hook takes the king and queen and moves it more west, "Y/n and I will sneak in from there and grab the flute, if he's there, i have something up my sleeve that will help". He moves the two pieces and knocks down the rook in front of them. _That was Felix’s hut._

 You stared at the fallen rook and hesitatingly nodding your head. “We can attack from the trees; They have thick branches and leaves that can help hide us from arrows, while giving us perfect view from there” Changbin stated. “Great, we’ll have to wait a little longer for the perfect time to strike for now, Lets get the jolly roger to the skull!” The groups dispersed as the ship headed for the skull shaped mountain hidden by ragged rocks.

 As soon as the ship had been tied tot he posts, you had swiftly hopped off slipping away into the forest, your destination? A weeping willow about 100 years old, far younger than Peter Pan. You slump down in-between the big roots that emerge from the dry soil, Its long vines swaying in the soft breeze. You watch the nature before you with unfocused eyes, lost deep in your thoughts trying to find a sense of peace before your days of battle. The sound of birds were numb to your ears, but you still heard him.

 The quiet crunch of leaves halted with the sound of metal being pulled from your leather hilt. He appears in front of you, his lips in a straight line on his face. You stand up slowly, your knife gripped in your hands just like his. You watch him closely as he steps closer.

“Its been awhile”.

“Felix-” “Why did you betray us y/n?” He said, “ We could have ended it once and for all, we spent months planning. Dont you remember?” Your eyes softened and you open your mouth to speak but nothing came out. “You were brainwashed by hook! You need to snap out of it” He dropped his knife and came closer, as you backed into the tough bark of the weeping willow.

 Your knife was held tighter in your hands but you knew this interaction was one of “You’re the brainwashed one Felix! Peter Pan’s is killing the lost boys- you could be next. Please Felix just listen to me!” you plead, “You were by best friend y/n, I-i liked you. I liked you so much” He brushes away a stray hair. You take him in- he looked the same as how he did when you first met him, when you fell for him. You remembered all the late nights and laughter you spent with him. You've spent months apart yet at this moment its felt like only seconds. You still have feeling for him and its going to tear you apart.

“Felix please dont make me do this” you feel guilt knowing away at your heart, his eyes show sadness as he presses his lips to your forehead then they ghost over your lips. “We dont have to-” “We do Felix, i need to save you- the lost boys.” Felix dropped his hands to his sides, “Peter Pan is the good guy- and i will fight for him. Even if it means fighting you”.

“Then prepare your weapon” You say, “This will end soon”.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Everyone prepared?” You’re standing on top of the jagged rocks of your hideout, war paint smeared on your face and your fellow crewmates. Changbin has his archers clothed in leather and green leaves glued all over- their bows detailed to look more twig-like. The fighters on foot add their swords sharpened and daggers secured around their ankles. Hook stood next to you clasping the vial that will put a stop to the thousands year old killer. “Remember or plan-keep them distracted. We’ll work fast but we need you to buy us as much time as you can get”. The group nodded and raised their weapons.

“Then lets do this”.

 The moon mirrored off the sea as they sailed towards the end. The ship touched gravel and the group set foot on land clutching their weapons, you crept towards the mirage of peacefulness. Hook pulled you away from the group as the archers scaled the thick trees and the ones on feet spread across the line of trees awaiting the signal of Changin. When he saw the feather on Hooks hat and the glimmer of your dagger he took out a special dagger. The tip was covered in oil. With a makeshift lighter, he set alight the arrow.

 You watched as the firey arrow was shot to the nearest hut serving it aflame, then another. The sounds of screaming and the sight of lost boys rushing from their huts to the cause of commotion was the perfect distraction. With the sight of Felix existing his home, messy hair and a sword clutched in his hand you singled for Hook to follow you. You kept your eyes peeled for any heavy sleepers.

 You entered Pans hut with a kick to the wooden door where you found him sitting on his bed- the flat was attached to his belt as he smiled at you. “Y/n, Hook. Long time no see” You drew your dagger and pointed it at him while Hook mirrored your actions. “Two against one, that isn't fair,” he waved his hand and Felix appeared beside him, “now, thats better. Shall we?” Your stance faltered, but you stood your ground looking to Hook.

“Pan is mine” But the plan changed as Felix came towards you. Quickly dodging his blow, you swing for his head with the hilt of your dagger not wanting any fatalities. He lunges and has his sword edging for your throat as only your weapon blocks his path. You look to your left and see Hook in the similar position- Pans flute hangs from his belt unprotected. You have a sudden burst of energy and shove Felix to the ground sprinting for Peter, you rip the flute and shove him swell grabbing the cuff of Hooks sleeve and running out of the tent.

You and Hook stop running and he quickly hands you the vial and pops the cap you’re about to crush the flute when Peters voice rings out.

“Freeze or he dies!”

 Peter has Felix against his chest, his sword against his throat as your hand freezes above the vial. Both of you able to end each others world in seconds. Hook stand infant of you protectively but you can still see Felix’s yes wide in shock and fear. “P-peter what, what are you doing” His hands grass the older boys arms as he struggles to get free. “What Peter does, puts himself above others.”Hook sneers.

“Just give me the potion, or i will do it”

“No doubt there Pan, just let felix go first” You say, Peter laughs.

“So you can kill me first? Not a chance”. You weight your choices, the potion will ‘wake up’ all the lost boys affected by Pan as well as extract the youth from him and get the clock ticking again. The only problem was you didn't know how fast it would work, if it would be fast enough to keep Felix unharmed. “Fine” You put the cap back on to the potion and throw it to Pan. Pan pushes Felix away towards you and catches the vial inches hands laughing.

“Now-” Now was the time for Hook to pull his trick out of his sleeve. Out of his pocket, Hook pulled a vial a mirror image of the one you gave to Pan, he tossed it to you and you didn't hesitate to crush the flute to smithereens into he purple substance and whip it where went off like a smoke bomb spearing like wildfire covering everything in a purple haze.

“No!” Peter screamed and charged for you. You were caught off guard as he collided with you but he started shaking, you pushed him away. You watched as Peter withered around the grass, Grey covered his hair like a stadium doing the wave, he clutched his face as it dulled, wrinkles forming. He struggled for a bit then ceased. It was over.

You let out a sigh of relief as you fall to the ground, red staining your abdomen. “oh shit” Hook rushed to your side applying pressure to the wound. Your eyes searched for Felix. His eyes were glazed over, the potion was waking him up. He snapped out of it rushing to your side, “y/n...”

“Shhh..It's okay, it wasn't your fault” You say as he buries his head in your neck hugging you tightly. “Y/n!” It was Changbin, his face was cut and he was limping when he got to you. “Oh my god you’re bleeding”

You let out a pained laugh. Your eyes are slowly fluttering close but you are pinched by Hook. “Keep your eyes open kid, he says applying more pressure.

“Im okay cap, He didn't hit anything fatal, it still hurts like a bitch though” You wince, and they sigh in relief. "I am loosing a lot of blood though- i think I'm gonna take a quick nap-" Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Hook takes action, "Lets get her back to the ship. Changbin, I need you to round up the lost-boys and the rest of the crew. Felix- can you carry her?" Felix nodded and carefully took you in his arms trying to avoid moving the dagger impaled in your skin.

 

* * *

 

  You wake up in your bed under a thin white sheet. You feel a little dizzy but you slowly sit up sucking in a breath as a sharp pain racks your stomach. You lift the covers, you're still dressed in your battle wear except that the bottom half of your shirt was ripped exposing the beige bandages that wrapped around your torso. You hear chatter outside your small room at the top of the hideout in the one of the many dents in the stone walls. You slowly swing your legs over your bed and slide your feet to the ground. You slowly limp out of your room- and right into someones chest.

“Y/n! you’re up” Felix. The charismatic boy stood before you, hands around your forearms. You were centimetres away, his eyes soft and crinkled as he smiled. Again, it felt like you were never apart- your heart still warmed. His eyes went serious as you stayed close. “I am so sorry y/n. I should of believed you- i should've went with you. i could of stopped you from getting hurt i-”

“Felix. its okay” His eyes flickered down to your lips. “I really missed you, y/n. And what I said under the weeping willow- that wasn't the brainwash talking. I really do like you” he confessed. You smiled, “I know”. Felix let a laugh, “Thats it?” You smirk and bring your lips to his. 

“Woah there kiddos. Lets not do that” You break away to see Hook standing there- his hands on his hips. You roll your eyes, “Yeah like you weren’t just smooching your mermaid girlfriend just a few minutes ago. Hook choked on his own spit quickly wiping at the wet marks around his collar. 

“Kids these days, no mercy”. You two hurts out laughing and Felix helps you walk slowly down the stairs to awaiting friends. With Peter gone, time had started again, Neverland no-longer being an escape from the soul crushing truth that time will always be moving forwards. Kids will eventually become teens, then adults, then mature into their senior years where death will eventually greet them with a small smile and a guiding hand at the small of their backs. You were ready for that. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
